Verse of Battle
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Untuk Jean, ada kerinduan yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah dia menolong wanita yang dikaguminya; bagi Armin, ada rasa bersalah yang menyeruak dari batin ketika dia memikirkan seorang gadis misterius. / Canon / hinted! JeanMikaSasha & ArminAnnieBertl / inspired by SnK chapter 49 /


**.**

**Verse of Battle**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Jean Kirschtein & Armin Arlert-centric (hinted! JeanMikaSasha & ArminAnnieBertl), K+, Poetry/Romance

© kazuka, december 1st, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Untuk Jean, ada kerinduan yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah dia menolong wanita yang dikaguminya; bagi Armin, ada rasa bersalah yang menyeruak dari batin ketika dia memikirkan seorang gadis misterius."_

* * *

_Meski rasa yang kau berikan tak berbalut cinta_

_Hanya dalam batas hormat belaka_

_Kau pikir aku akan diam saja;_

_ketika kau terluka?_

_Aku tak mau melihat kau cedera_

_Aku ingin kau bahagia tanpa cela_

_Meski yang kelak menyentuhmu adalah dia,_

_aku tak bisa berucap kecewa_

_Sebab kau dan dia sudah punya rasa yang berkata lewat ucapan mata_

Jean menebas mata titan itu, melepaskan Mikasa dari jeratannya. Batinnya menjerit perih, sebagai laki-laki, dia pun sangat ngeri dengan kehilangan. Amarahnya memuncak, parah. Mana dia bersedia kehilangan Mikasa?

Meski Mikasa bukan miliknya, meski tangannya bukan untuk digenggam Mikasa kelak, meski matanya bukan menjadi tempat Mikasa menyelami kedamaian, meski tubuhnya bukan yang nanti menjadi pelindung, pendamping, perengkuh Mikasa, dia tak mengapa melakukannya.

Melindungi Mikasa adalah kehendak hatinya. Sebutlah itu sebagai suatu cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tak akan keberatan sebab dia tak punya daya untuk menolak kenyataan.

Walaupun Mikasa hanya melabuhkan segenap rasa hatinya untuk rival Jean sendiri, Jean tak mampu mengelak—sebab dia paham—tak ada gunanya juga memaksakan kehendak jika rasa cintalah yang membuat Mikasa bertindak.

Dia menjaga Mikasa untuk Eren; kedengarannya sangat miris dan seolah dia terlalu bodoh. Tapi dia rela, adakah yang berani mencela? Kalau sudah rasa cinta yang berbicara, dia yakin tak ada yang mau menyangkalnya.

Jean masih cinta Mikasa? Mungkin. Hatinya menjuruskan jawaban ke arah sana.

**.**

Tapi, di antara bau-bau yang amis itu, di antara kekacauan, di antara derap langkah-langkah raksasa yang mencekam (yang meruntuhkan dinding ketenangan padang luas berumput itu), di dalam pertaruhan antara kemenangan umat manusia dan keruntuhan peradaban—Jean merindukan aroma kentang rebus yang berpadu dengan bau kayu pinus yang sering menguar dari helai-helai panjang kecokelatan yang diikat tinggi di puncak kepala.

Apa dia pulang ke kampung halamannya sekarang?

Jean sempat menoleh sesaat ke belakang. Berkali-kali.

Mendadak, tanpa diketahui, rindu bisa dengan liar merambati hati. Meski tak ada apapun sebelumnya, tak ada hujan senyum atau percakapan yang terngiang sampai bergemuruh layaknya badai di jiwa.

Jean mencarinya, mencari bau kentang rebus yang digabung dengan segarnya aroma pinus hutan yang bersumber dari satu orang.

Sasha Braus.

* * *

_Aku tak mau ragu mengaku aku kagum pada kamu_

_Kerling misterius,_

_tatapan yang tak pernah bersedia ketakutan menggerus,_

_kalimat yang sesungguhnya jenius,_

_jejak masa kelam yang misterius,_

_nyala biru safir yang tak pernah pupus._

_Boleh aku memujimu?_

_Walau nanti pasti hanya akan terkubur di lorong waktu,_

_sebab aku tahu,_

_ada hati yang lebih mengistimewakan kamu_

_jiwa yang lebih membutuhkan kamu_

_pikiran yang lebih mementingkan kamu_

Dia Annie Leonhardt.

Armin belum bisa mengklasifikasikan rasa yang berkecamuk dalam batin ketika dia ingat si pemilik nama itu, berikut dengan mata safirnya yang menyala seindah lautan (yang sering Armin lihat di lukisan di dalam buku-buku), rambutnya yang jatuh menutup separuh wajahnya, mensimbolisasikan dirinya yang misterius dan minta dicari tahu.

Armin senang mencari tahu. Armin senang meneliti. Walau dia telah mengerti posisi Annie lebih mengarah pada si antagonis yang bermain sebagai dalang kekacauan dalam panggung teater kehidupan—setidaknya itu yang sejauh ini Armin mengerti—dia tetap ingin menggali masa-masa lampau Annie.

Dia ingin memahami, apa yang membuat gadis itu menjadi sedemikan teguhnya pada tekad yang jauh dari kata kebenaran dan keadilan. Apa yang dia miliki? Apa sesungguhnya kendali yang mengawasinya? Apa ada tali yang berada di balik punggungnya, yang terhubung pada sumber dari segala keonaran ini?

Armin ingin sekali mengetahui, hingga itulah yang membuatnya semakin _tertarik_ pada Annie.

Ketertarikan belaka atau menjurus pada gelora asmara?

Setinggi apapun level kejeniusan seorang Armin Arlert, jawabannya tak akan terpecahkan dengan mudah. Tingginya tingkat intelejensi tak akan mempan untuk dipergunakan dalam konteks yang sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan hati dan gejolak jiwa.

Sesaat, ada kehendak untuk memiliki. Jadi, dia bisa mencari tahu lebih banyak, bukan? Armin sendiri tak tahu mengapa jika keingintahuannya telah mengalir melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darah hingga ke organ tubuh tersudut sekalipun, dia seakan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membendungnya.

Tapi, Armin sejenak menepis segala rasanya pada wanita misterius tersebut; wanita yang sedang berada di tempat lain, yang tak tahu ketegangan yang tengah terjadi ini.

Sebab ketika dia melihat Bertholdt marah besar (saat dia memancingnya dengan cerita tentang Annie demi kepentingan perang), Bertholdt nyaris meledak menghamburkan seluruh emosi jiwanya. Armin tahu bahwa Bertholdt sangat menyayangi Annie. Dan dirinya ... bukanlah tipikal lelaki yang suka mengusik hak seseorang untuk mencintai, bukan?

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang tertulis karena chapter 49 SnK. ada celah yang bisa dibikin dari sana buat otp kalau scene2 di sana digali. *grins* maaf kalau puisinya seadanya, yea, aku nggak pintar berdiksi. semoga bisa dinikmati, dan silahkan koreksinya disampaikan kalau ada yang kurang. o/


End file.
